


Disrelish

by wild_nothing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Has Daddy Issues, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emetophilia, F/M, Gen, Gross, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, Nasty, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, Threats of Violence, Triggers, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Vomit, Vomit kink, Vomiting, Wild Limelight (a Frankie/Charlie tag), enjoy your meal, just in case i have not made it clear enough for you, literally gagged while writing, mention of omorashi, original female character(s) of color - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_nothing/pseuds/wild_nothing
Summary: Frankie sees an old friend at the bar. A very handsome old friend. Charlie doesn't like it one bit.alternatively titled: Charles Ross has a Vomit Kink Apparently, Wild Limelight: Emetophiliac's Edition
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	Disrelish

**Author's Note:**

> TW // for my emetophobes and people who aren't cool with threats of violence.
> 
> Enjoy your meal.

They’re at Elevate Lounge when it happens. 

“Frankie?”

She turns around, out from under Charles’ arm to look around for the familiar voice.

“Jackie? Oh my god.” A bright smile melts across her face like warm butter, and he’s hugging her. “How’ve you been? Holy shit, it’s been awhile.”

“Ah, I’m alright, looking for new work and shit. I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too. Jack, this is Charlie. Charlie, Jack.” Jack is the brooding type of handsome, with his slicked back dark hair and his dark suit, eyes darker than Frankie’s. Movie villain sex appeal with a news anchor voice. Charles hates him already. 

Charles takes the man’s hand into a firm shake. “Nice to meet you.”

“Can’t believe I’m shaking hands with  _ the _ Charles Ross. Caught yourself a good one here.”

Francis shakes her head, a light blush across her cheeks and discomfort in the set of her shoulders. “Don’t start.” 

“Alright, alright. She’s a keeper, man, take care of her.”

Frankie lightly shoves him. “He  _ does _ , now stop it. Besides, don’t you have a date to bother.” There’s no venom in the words, only a closeness that makes Charles’ hold her a little tighter.

“So, where did you two meet?” He asks, in an effort to bring Francis’ attention back to him, even if only a little. Francis smiles nervously up at him. 

“We met when I started my arts BFA. Since we were both in the Drama department and he was only a year ahead of me, we just...hit it off.”

“That we did, but it was more like, this very pretty drunk woman is reciting Shakespeare to me in a frat house pool and she seems really nice.”

Charles forces a chuckle. Releasing a deep sigh when the other man’s phone vibrates with an Uber notification, and he finally leaves him alone with his Frankie, a telling fondness softens her face. 

“You let him fuck you.”

Francis chokes on a little sip of her third martini of the night, looking up at him with wide eyes. “ _ Pardon? _ ”

“I said” He further tightens the arm around her waist, pulls her close to speak in her ear, “you let him  _ fuck _ you.”

“Charlie-”

“Did you let him come inside you? Huh?” 

“Charlie,  _ stop _ .”

“You did, didn’t you. I should've known my baby’s such a  _ whore _ .”

“ _ Charlie- _ ”

“If we see that pretentious fucker again, and he lays one motherfucking finger on you, I’ll tear him a new asshole. I will rip his head off and shit down his fucking neck. Try me, sweetpea. I’ll break his fucking ankles and watch him crawl away like the rat he is. You hear me, honey?”

Francis’ eyes fall closed as the beginnings of nausea rise in the pit of her stomach. 

“I asked you something, babydoll.”

She nods, clenching her shaking hands into the hem of his jacket. 

“Use your words, pretty girl.”

“I hear you, Charlie.”

He nuzzles into her paling cheek.“There you go. Such a pretty face...Probably let him fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours. Had his hands all over you, huh? I can’t believe I didn’t know you were such a dirty  _ slut _ . Probably begged for it and everything. How big is his dick, baby? Bigger than mine? Did you call him Daddy, too? He make you  _ piss yourself? _ ”

She hides her mortified expression the best she can on their way to the car. 

He still opens the door for her and rests his hand on her thigh while he drives, rings making little indents in the supple brown skin. Francis presses one hand to her abdomen, the other twisting day-old curls around her fingers to distract from the bubbling sensation building up, taking deep breaths through her nose and swallowing the saliva pooling under her tongue. Charles moves a firm hand up her leg, and her stomach clenches viciously. 

The elevator ride is a blur, with Charles’ hand guiding a rounded shoulder to the luxe apartment. Bile rises in her throat, her face is impossibly hot, and as soon as they're inside, she kicks off her shoes and books it. 

“Frankie, sweetheart?” He’s chasing after her. Very shortly finding her hunched over the toilet bowl, choking as she empties the contents of her stomach. “Oh, baby…” He gets on his knees behind her, pressing right up against her back, discarding his jewelry and pushing his fingers down her throat, taking note of the way she gags around them. “It’s okay, honey. It’s alright, come on.” The fluid coming up over his hand is mostly saliva and liquor, which he’ll have to say something about later. Finding that the smell isn’t bothering him much at all, he curls his fingers. There doesn’t seem to be much more, but the hardness against her thigh makes the rest of it come up just fine. 

“Fuck...Oh my god…” Francis groans, clutching her stomach with labored breath. “Ow…”

“I know, I know, sweetpea.” He can’t help the chuckle in his voice. 

She groans again, curling in on herself in further humiliation when he grabs her to pull her closer. 

“Ah ah ah, no, baby, come here.” He’s on her in a flash, gazing at her with a morbid curiosity and no trace of disgust in those facinated blues, and suddenly, he’s licking into her mouth in a wet kiss, only holding her tighter when she struggles against him. “Come here, gorgeous.” He’s flipping her over, hiking up the skirt of the perfect little black dress, and yanking the belt from his slacks. “You’re supposed to be  _ mine _ . All fucking mine...Marry me, have my babies…” He slips himself into her like he belongs there. “How’s Frankie Ross sound? Huh?” 

Francis is scrambling for purchase with nothing but the tile floor to ground herself with, still with the smell of bile and vodka in her nose. Charles is in her ear again, with his sweet nothings and the sloppy pumps of his hips that still manage to hit the right spot.

“Ch- Charlie-”

“Is that why you feel sick, honey? Baby, I’ll be so happy, please. You got a little somebody in here?” He presses the heel of his clean hand to her lower midriff, making her moan and hold back a dry heave with the way his length is grinding up against her insides. 

“Charlie, mmm-”

“Close, gorgeous? Come on, come on. Bust on my dick, baby.”

She comes with a whimper and mascara running down her cheeks, feeling the warmth and pressure of his release soon after. 

“I love you, baby. Love you so much,  _ fuck _ .”


End file.
